


What is Love

by Anonymous



Series: The World Park Chanyeol Only Knows [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - TWGOK, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Park Chanyeol-centric, but gets better i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The one where Yura and Chanyeol almost die, and Jongin dances
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol & Park Yoora, Park Chanyeol/Everyone
Series: The World Park Chanyeol Only Knows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642279
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World God Only Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561595) by Tamiki Wakaki. 



"Who... are you?"

"Resistance is futile"

"How did you know where I was?"

"Destiny moves in a straight line"

"I...I love you!"

If you happened to be in South Korea, in Seoul, in Lee Sooman High, in class 2-B, in the seat behind one Park Chanyeol, you would have been confronted with an image of pure smugness. The self-proclaimed "God of Conquest" smirked to himself as he held his coveted PFP in one hand and ran the other hand through his hair.

"With Sandara Park captured, that makes 10,000 heroines. There's no dating sim in the world that can compete with me." He smirked to himself, unbeknownst of the menacing figure approaching him.

"Why on earth would you be enjoying a simple game more than my class, Mr Park hmmm?" The literature teacher Amber Liu growled, gripping the textbook in annoyance.

"Sorry, but could you please wait a second. I need to save first." Chanyeol drawled.

It was with a disgruntled look and bashed up, inflated red cheeks that Park Chanyeol left the classroom. How was it his fault anyway? He had politely asked Ms Liu if he could save his game and she had to get annoyed at such a request. "This is why real-world women are the worst!" he frowned, pulling out his PFP for any updates. Since his eyes were glued to the PFP, he was unaware of the sleepy, tousled hair boy that walked right into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Chanyeol growled

"I should say the same for you, Dumbo." One Kim Jongin yawned, looking equally as annoyed but much more sleepy. Chanyeol and Jongin were in the same class... and honestly, that was really all you could say about them. They had no overlapping interests and certainly weren't connected in any way aside from the occasional insults thrown if they were in each other's way. 

"Oh before I forget, since I'm really busy, what with regional dance meet right around the corner, you're going to have to clean the roof by yourself. After all, useless people should be made to do mundane tasks." Jongin said, unaware of the heated glare Chanyeol was shooting him. 

"What a nerve, bumping into me, insulting me and asking me for a favour right after." Chanyeol thought, prepping himself to sass this boy and his irrational behaviour. But before he had time to snap his glasses up in annoyance at Jongin, he was already shuffling away, too far gone to catch up to. Chanyeol sighed and cursed in his head before returning to his game. 

While a denizen of the game world, Park Chanyeol was still a man of his word, so it was with a heavy heart that he was sweeping the rooftop. "Damn Jongin, so unreasonable. Even if he was a girl, he would still be unattractive. Oh who am I kidding, only the beautiful and perfect beings from my games can satisfy me." Chanyeol muttered, pulling out his PFP and checking the messages. This was probably the only interaction with real-world people he liked, leading the lost little lambs of the dating sim world to their heaven. Other than that, he was... The God Of Conquest, unavailable to the real world and its petty people and problems. 

"What reason do I have to partake in this absurd and unreasonable real world. I'm only attracted to girls in video games. Life is just a shitty game!" He thought to himself, working through the messages. It was already quite late when he sent one of the last replies. He sighed and took a breather before moving onto the last message. It had an ominous air about it, and when Chanyeol opened it, he was greeted with this message. 

To the God of Conquest 

I have heard rumours that you can conquer anyone out there. On the off chance that this is true, please click the REPLY button below. I have a girl for you. 

P.S. If it impossible, DO NOT PRESS THE REPLY BUTTON

Signed, Chief Dugaegol

"What is this, it reeks of challenge?" Chanyeol thought, getting irritated. "Of course I can conquer any girl, a God never backs down." He immediately pressed and the weather changed abruptly. The clouds swirled, the air sparked with electricity and a booming thunder could be heard. The wind was gushing around Chanyeol and he was blown back until he hit a pole. Amidst the whirling and swirling, a girl in a short, pastel yellow hanbok was floating with a bewildered expression, a huge, stylised skull clip in her hair and a wooden broom by her side. She had short, bob style black hair, wide pretty eyes and a slim, petite face and figure. A same coloured as her hanbok, strange, floating scarf-like thing was floating around with her and Chanyeol could only stare wide-eyed at this unexpected predicament. She landed lightly on her feet and smiled at Chanyeol. 

"Thank you for accepting the contract. Let us proceed to catch the runaway spirits!" She cheerfully exclaimed, grabbing Chanyeol by the hand and actually flew up into the air, dragging a screaming and flabbergasted Chanyeol with her. 

They landed in a spare classroom, with school already out and only teachers, extracurricular activities and the strange duo left behind. The girl in the short hanbok was busy adjusting her skull clip and muttering to herself, while Chanyeol was busy trying not to freak out. 

"Holy Crap! Was I just FLYING??????!!!!!!! Wait, no, I've got to keep calm. I have to take this logically and reasonably." He thought, though his hand was still shaking when he picked up the chalk, ready to write. 


	2. Chapter 2

"OK then, let's get this straight. My name is Park Chanyeol and you are?" He said while writing on the blackboard in the classroom. 

"Oh, My name is Yura De Lute Irma. But everyone just calls me Yura because it's easier!" the self-proclaimed Yura beamed at Chanyeol, who only had a blank expression on his face. His head was about to implode from all the nonsense this "demon" girl was spouting and as a denizen of the game world, he absolutely could not let these real-world problems get to the better of him. (I'm pretty sure a demon girl flying you across the school doesn't count as something that happens in the real world). 

"Oh would you look at that, It's Thursday. I think I'll buy a game." Chanyeol muttered to himself, still in a daze as he started walking out of the classroom. He just reached the door when Yura grabbed his sleeve. 

"You should be careful, or you might lose your head." Her tone changed from cheerful and peppy to ominous and cryptic.

"What are you talking about?" Chanyeol grabbed at his neck and froze in fear. His fingers touched cold, hard, glassy material and he started to sweat furiously. 

"You've entered a devil's contract," Yura said. "You should've received the contract, no?"

Chanyeol racked his brains for any sort of documents that might have alluded to any agreements of some sorts. He finally realised the challenge message from "Cheif Dulgaegol" He stood, mouth agape as what he took for a silly challenge as a literal contract of life and death. 

"TAKE IT OFF THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at Yura, who was on the verge of tears. His heart was battling it out with his adam's apple in the arena of his throat and his abnormally long legs were about to turn to jelly, along with the rest of his limbs. 

"You should have been more careful then, a contract with a devil is extremely serious. If you cannot fulfil the contract, then the collar will activate, and you will be decapitated." She replied solemnly. If Chanyeol wasn't in this situation, he would've commended her on her composure, seeing as how she was about to start bawling her eyes out. But as he was about to die, he was quite preoccupied with his own issues. 

"Fear not, Mr Park. Once we capture the runaway spirits, the contract will be fulfilled and you will be able to live to your heart's content!" She beamed, returning to her peppy self. 

"Yeah just gotta catch the runaway spirits... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!" Chanyeol groaned, but to no avail as Yura's skull-shaped hairclip was ringing loudly and Yura suddenly snapped to attention. 

"Right there!" She rushed to the window and pointed, prompting Chanyeol to follow behind. She patted the window sill and pointed. 

"The boy in front, right there, who is that?" She asked.

"Umm... That's... Kim Jongin..." He trailed off, suddenly seeing an ominous aura surrounding him. Chanyeol was a smart kid, and he started to link the pieces together. 

"So that is a runaway spirit" He muttered 

"Precisely!" 

"What exactly does it do?" Chanyeol asked, a nervous feeling slowly bearing on him 

"They are evil spirits from hell and they've escaped to cause havoc. Hiding inside the hearts of confused, moody human teenagers gives them the energy to survive in this world. When they amass enough energy, they eventually take over the host." Yura explained, brow furrowing in disgust and worry. 

"Well if they're in the heart, how the hell are we supposed to capture them?" He wanted to slap himself, why on earth was he playing along with this delusional girl's story. 

"Oh that's easy. You just need LOVE!" She shouted, an enormous, determined grin on her face

If Chanyeol was shocked before, he was absolutely confused, befuddled, flabbergasted, dumbfounded, you name it, he had it. He, the God of dating games, conquer someone in real life, a boy in real life, a shitty boy in real life? No way Josè. He drew himself up to his full height and started shouting at the top of his lungs. 

"FIRST OF ALL, WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME, THE MISSION OF CONQUERING BOYS, WHEN I EXCLUSIVELY PLAY GIRL DATING SIMS??????" 

"Well after some observation after you completed the contract, we saw that you hated real life girls, so we thought it'd be easier for you to conquer boys..." she trailed off, on the verge of tears again at Chanyeol's harsh tone and words. 

"I HOPE YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THAT IS. ANYWAY SECONDLY, I. HAVE. NEVER. DONE. ANYTHING. WITH. ANYONE. IN. TERMS. OF. ROMANCE."

At this statement, Yura dropped her broom and stared in shock. 

"I only deal with the virtual world, the real one is just shitty," Chanyeol stated, regaining his composure and pushing up his glasses. 

"WHAT!!!! YOU WERE JUST A CONQUEROR OF GAMES? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. I ALWAYS SCREW UP AT EVERYTHING." At this point, Yura really started bawling. 

"At least, to compensate, I will also die with you as we share the same collar." She sniffled out, rubbing her eyes dejectedly with her hands 

Chanyeol looked at her with pity in his eyes and worry in his heart. They were both going to die and it was all because of a stupid mistake. 


	3. Chapter 3

The dejected duo, Chanyeol and Yura, sat side by side outside the dance studio. Yura was moaning about the runaway spirit residing in Jongin, so close and yet so far. She was extremely annoyed with Chanyeol, not even trying at all, will his so-called "experience" all going to waste. Chanyeol was hurriedly writing a list of games to play again before he was untimely decapitated. 

"Why don't you just do what you do in games Mr Park?" She pouted, getting increasingly antsy 

"Don't you ever compare games to reality!" He shouted, offended that this uncultured swine would even have the nerve to compare games to reality. 

"One, he's a boy, those kinds of tactics would never work." 

"Well actually, after many millennia of observation, we've seen that males and females do not differ that much in terms of romantic pursuit." Yura nervously giggled. 

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!!!!!! EVEN IF I COULD SOMEHOW TRANSLATE MY AMAZING GODLIKE SKILLS TO THE UNWORTHY 3D BEINGS, THE SCENE IS COMPLETELY WRONG." Chanyeol roared. "FIRST OF ALL, HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DANCE WITHOUT YOU HAIR PUSHED BACK!!! ALL THE GIRLS IN THE GAME DO. Honestly, don't they know the spirit of the dance team lies within the hair." Chanyeol huffed out, annoyed that no one understood this crucial idea. Yura sighed and looked over at Jongin. That boy was going to be taken over by the runaway spirit and there was nothing she... "OH MY SATAN! HE'S PUSHING HIS HAIR BACK!" Yura yelled in excitement, jumping up and down, pulling on Chanyeol's sleeve. Chanyeol had started to sweat, as Jongin pushed back his fluffy, hazelnut brown hair and held it in place with a plain, black headband. "Time to get serious!" He grinned. Chanyeol was furious. Even if it did meet his standards, there was no way he was going to conquer a 3D boy, much less one that hated him. 

"SECONDLY, DANCERS NEED LEG WARMERS! HONESTLY!" Yura looked at him in confusion, then with a flick of her wrist, sent out her flying scarf thingy to hover over the dance team, and in a flash, the whole team had leg warmers on. "What even is this?" Noh Taehyun plucked at his leg warmers, and the rest of the squad were panicking about the mysterious arrival of the leg warmers. 

"I can use my raiment to change outside appearances, but only you can change the inside of them. Only you can conquer their hearts and release the runaway spirit!" Yura earnestly explained, looking up at Chanyeol with expecting eyes. 

"Why can't you just conquer them? This may be the 21st century but there are still a lot of heterosexual people." Chanyeol spluttered, trying to find loopholes in which he could escape this hell. 

"Human males and females courting rituals are much the same, demons are a whole other level, and based on rigorous testing in the past, I don't think you would like that kind of treatment." Yura nervously giggled."Besides, like you, I've never been with anyone either, human or demon." She finished a little sadly. 

Chanyeol was sweating like a sinner in church. There was no way he was going to just go ahead and conquer Jongin. He hated the real world, but was this how he wanted to go? Without the real world, he couldn't have access to his game world, and that small, niggling voice in the back of his head was continually repeating that like a mantra, giving him just a little bit of hope. He was going to conquer Jongin, for his beautiful, precious waifus, or literally die trying. 

\--- The First Day --- 

Chanyeol had appeared at the dance studio, decked out in supportive garb that had one thing on them. "Dance like a Butterfly, Sting like a Bee, Kim Jongin!" 

The dance squad were all giggling and Jongin was furiously blushing, running up to Chanyeol. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He spat, repeatedly kicking Chanyeol's shins. 

"Ungrateful brat!" Chanyeol thought to himself, as he mustered up his body, and put on a hopefully suave face. 

"Since the dance competition is close, I wanted to give you my support..." Chanyeol choked out as Jongin grabbed his tie and wrung it around his neck. 

"If the collar doesn't behead me, then Jongin will!" Chanyeol gasped for air as Jongin released him and stomped off. 

"Is this your revenge for me making you clean the rooftop by yourself? Well, I'm sorry, just never do this again." Jongin snarled 

"Is this really working, Mr Park?" Yura questioned. She could see nothing but loathing in Jongin and was feeling extremely dubious of the whole thing. 

"It doesn't matter, right now I need to increase the number of interactions between me and him, as long as we interact it should be fine for now." Chanyeol coughed, although he was ready to punch Jongin in his stupid, sleepy face. 

\--- The Second Day --- 

"STOP IT WITH THE BANNERS!" Jongin screamed as Chanyeol made Yura create building-sized banners and hung them around the dance studio and school. The whole dance squad was furiously whispering to each other. Chanyeol had just stood silently by and Yura was watching with increased confusion 

\--- The Third Day --- 

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A HOT AIR BALLOON?" Jongin yelled as, again, Chanyeol stood and watched over his practice session. The dance squad had gotten used to this and just continued to practice. 

\--- The Fourth Day --- 

"Ugh, whatever dude, I'm just going to ignore you." Jongin sighed in defeat as he joined the other in practice. 

"I'm pretty sure all the encounters have been negative, is that even right?" Yura sighed, watching the growing alienation Jongin was treating Chanyeol with. 

"In games, hate can quickly turn into love. Even an event such as a fight or dislike can turn into a plus." Chanyeol stated, but he was beginning to doubt this logic. "The real world sucks", he thought. "No save, no backlog, no different routes. The only reason I'm doing this is so I can not die!" He growled to himself, walking away from the dance studio.

"Where are you going?" "To the toilet!" At that, Yura turned away and blushed. "Take your time then."

At that moment a loud presence had entered the dance studio.

"Oii, Aren't the rules are that 2nd years should wait until the 3rd years have finished practising?" Sooyoung had walked in, flanked by Yuri and Hyoyeon.

"I'm really sorry, we thought that the upperclassmen weren't coming today, and there isn't much time left until the meet..." Jongin said, biting his lip.

"Oh wow, there isn't much time before the meet you say?" Yuri laughed. "Don't get cocky, you're only representative this time because of one decent choreography." Hyoyeon snarled.

"Well please hurry up with my punishment, time is running out!" Jongin pleaded, bowing before the upperclassmen shouted: "30 laps around the oval, NOW!"

"How rude, I guess you'll find rotten upperclassmen in every world!" Yura pouted, sorry about Jongin's plight.

Chanyeol just looked on, the gears in his brain starting to turn.

\--- Last day until the dance meet! ---

Jongin was practising in front of the mirror, and his other members were surprised at Chanyeol's absence.

"Aww, are you lonely without cheerboy's support?" They giggled. "As if!" Jongin shouted, trying to kick them. All of a sudden, a huge inflatable dancing man was outside the building, with "KIM JONGIN" written boldly. Jongin inwardly groaned. He and Chanyeol didn't even know each other. Honestly, he didn't even know him that much to hate him either. He just wanted this to all end and Chanyeol, for no good reason was cheering him on like they were dating. Jongin shuddered at the thought and sighed in defeat, pulling at his loose hair. The meet was already tomorrow. There was no other choice for him... He had to do it... 

Chanyeol and Yura had reached the dance studio after Yura created the dancing inflatable man. 

"I'm sure with all your cheering, Jongin's going to win the meet and show those upperclassmen who's boss." Yura beamed. "And with all you cheering, he'll fall in love with you, no doubt about it!" Chanyeol opted to stay silent, calculating his next moves until a commotion had arisen in the dance studio. 

"Ai Ya! Jongin, are you ok?" "Geez, that ankle looks terrible." His squad was clustering around him, and only did they part did Chanyeol and Yura see what happened. Whilst Jongin was dancing, one wrong step had caused his ankle to roll out and he collapsed. The squad helped him to the nurse's office and the nurse had less than pleasant news. 

"The good news is that is will heal in about a week. The bad news is that the meet cannot be pushed back so you won't be able to participate." The nurse said, lacing her voice with empathy. Jongin was on the verge of tears and his mates were offering their condolences. 

"AHH! It's hopeless now." Yura was also on the verge of tears. "If he can't compete tomorrow, everything we've accomplished will be for nothing!" 

"Injury...Upperclassmen...Meet...Trip...Cheering..." Chanyeol was mumbling, the gears in his head going at full speed as he finally realised... 

Yura looked at him in extreme confusion as he uttered his last words 

"I can see the ending." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha sorry this took so long just to get to the climax. I mean no offense at all to SNSD or any SONEs. I just needed some good dancing sunbaes and they were there ;-; Sorry again ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

The school was completely deserted as Jongin hobbled on his crutches, carrying a wicker basket filled with fried chicken and fruits. 

"Oii Park Chanyeol!! What is the meaning of this?" He shouted, squinting in the dark, trying to make out a figure. 

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but I can't even walk, let alone dance." Jongin huffed out. "And is this really supposed to make me feel better?" The note in the basket said "Gift for the sick" 

"I was hoping if you ate that, then you would regain your energy and dance tomorrow," Chanyeol said, stepping out to meet Jongin. 

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE. HAVE YOU SEEN MY LEG? THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DANCE." Jongin yelled, lobbing an apple at him for good measure. 

"Well, you seemed to have eaten most of the chicken so..." Chanyeol was hit in the mouth with a banana and Jongin was blushing furiously. "SHUT UP, DUMBO!" 

"Besides, you're not really injured, are you?" At this, Jongin stopped throwing the contents of the basket and froze in shock at Chanyeol's words. 

"You couldn't have gotten an injury like that from dancing," Chanyeol stated matter of factly. 

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW REAL DANCING. THINK OF THE BALANCE AND SPEED!" Jongin yelled, getting increasingly infuriated at Chanyeol's callous words. 

"Maybe. If you were dancing with maximum effort." Chanyeol said. "But you weren't." 

"How... How do you know that..." Jongin trailed off, body starting to shake, sweat pooling on his forehead. "This nerd thinks he knows what's up?" Jongin thought bitterly to himself. 

"Your hair," Chanyeol stated. "It wasn't pushed back. Whenever you get serious, you push your hair back with a black band." Jongin stared at him in shock, wondering what else this stalker knew about him. 

"Were you planning the trip from the beginning?" Chanyeol pressed, watching as Jongin dropped his crutches and bowed his head. 

"It's better this way. The upperclassmen will take my place. It's just like they said. I only managed a decent choreography in front of the instructors. But I've been practising and my coordination isn't getting any better!" Jongin whispered, tears beginning to form in his dark brown eyes. "It's better this way... if someone like me doesn't participate..." He trailed off, the tears finally dropping down onto the wicker basket. "Why am I so uncoordinated?" he sobbed. "I've been practising so hard..." 

"Wouldn't it be fine if you just did your best," Chanyeol said. 

Jongin looked up through tear-soaked eyes and actually listened to Chanyeol. 

"After all, if you're worried about rankings... You're already number one in my heart..." Chanyeol whispered, taking off his glasses and staring Jongin straight in the eyes with the most sincere smile he could manage. A blush was creeping up on Jongin's cheeks as he processed Chanyeol's words. 

"Oh nice move, Mr Park!" Yura swooned, hiding behind a tree, ready to catch the spirit that was going to be ejected any moment now... Her face dropped as she witnessed the scene unfolding before her. 

"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT!" Jongin screeched. "WHAT KIND OF LINE IS THAT? DO YOU REALLY THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT STUPID "RANKING" I HAVE IN YOUR HEART? ARE YOU GONNA TEASE ME ABOUT MY PANSEXUALITY NOW?" Chanyeol was running around, trying to dodge the various items being lobbed at him by a very irate Jongin. Honestly, he was quite surprised at that, but since he never talked to him, it shouldn't really be something he did or didn't expect. "At least that makes it easier for me now." He thought to himself, really wanting to push back the inevitable. Jongin had almost run out of things to lob at Chanyeol, but when he did, he saw a brand new pair of dancing sneakers, all shiny and beautiful, just waiting to be worn and danced in. Jongin's heart started racing and he stopped chasing Chanyeol around. Chanyeol was just about to descend the stairs until he realised Jongin had stopped throwing things at him and turned around to see what happened. 

In a flash, Jongin had drawn closer to Chanyeol and was holding his new shoes in one hand, and Chanyeol's hand in the other. 

"Will...Will you come and cheer me on...Tomorrow?" Jongin whispered, so close now that Chanyeol could see his lightly freckled skin, his long, delicate eyelashes and from behind them, a pair of sparkling brown eyes, anticipating his answer. Chanyeol's heart was probably about to explode from this intimacy and started uncontrollably blushing. Whenever he reached the climax of one of his games, he would still be the cool, calm and collected God of Gaming, so why is it that he wanted the ground to swallow him whole right now. 

"Uhhh.... Y.....Yeah..... of..of...course..." Chanyeol stammered out, unconsciously holding his breath, watching Jongin draw nearer...nearer....nearer.... 

In what seemed like eternity, Jongin had finally closed the gap between his and Chanyeol's lips, pressing them chastely together. Out of the corner of his eye, Chanyeol could see a menacing aura being ejected from Jongin, and Yura rushed up to catch it with a gigantic glass jar. "Into the containment jar you go!" She shouted as the jar sucked the screaming and flailing spirit into the jar. 

Chanyeol was dimly aware of the situation, the feeling of Jongin on himself. He had quite plush lips, and they were slightly trembling, most likely because this was his first kiss. Chanyeol could still taste some chicken grease and also wanted to die at the situation. After the spirit was captured, Jongin slumped, unconscious, against Chanyeol and Chanyeol motioned towards Yura to take him to the infirmary. 

Jongin had lost all memories of the conquest, Yura had explained to Chanyeol, as they watched Jongin gracefully twist and turn, face showing pure and utter connection to the music. He had won first place and surprisingly, Sooyoung had walked up to congratulate him, and Yuri and Hyoyeon were failing to mask their jealousy. When they were in class the next day when Jongin and Chanyeol made eye contact, Chanyeol stiffly nodded and congratulated Jongin, which sent Jongin into a perplexed, embarrassed state, and for the life on Jongin, he couldn't figure out why he was so giddy at "that nerd's" approval. Yura for some reason had mysteriously disappeared, he could play his dating games to his heart's content, and so life had reverted back to normal... Or so Chanyeol thought.


End file.
